The Midnight Guardians(ON HOLD)
by XxFairytail dreamerxX
Summary: During year x185 while fairy tail was in tenrou island'a new guild has been born , by the wonderful guild master Hanago Reese join her,Kathy,Michael, Ryan, and Rachel on this guild adventure. Accepting 3 kid ocs ages 6-13! Right now hurry while the spots are opened and no more slayers Romance,adventure,action,humor, and many more things!
1. Chapter 1

**What should the name for the guild that goes with the cover pic**

**Nightmare Might**

**Midnight might**

**Nightmare Knights**

**Midnight Knights**

**Midnight Guardians**

**Midnight Hunters**

**Plz vote in review which ever goes with the cover  
Accepting ocs I want 2 dragon slayers, 1 god slayer 1- s class mages. Not everyone are teens I need variety of ages. I'm accepting 18 ocs so hurry up you can either pm or just review. You can submit 1-2 ocs if you like. They can be related, partners, friends. I will chose crushes and rivals for some ocs. Don't be overpower, Only 5 ocs are going to be main characters excluded my cousins ocs and mine. 4 ocs can have pets**

**Oc application**

**Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Appearence:**

**Body:  
Hairstyle/ color  
Eyes:  
Everyday clothes**:

**Formal:**

**Swimwear:( might be a fan service chapter.)**

**Sleepwear:(Optional)**

**Personality:( be creative)**

**Fears:( I need to know :) bawhahaha* cough cough***

**Magic:( make magic up you can have up to two types of magic, only one if dragon/ god slayer. Explain how the magic works if you made one up.)**

**12 spells:**

**Offence: 1-10  
Defense: 1-10  
Would they be an S-Class:( yes or no)**

**Skills: ( like cooking, drawing singing,dancing, etc)**

**History:( make it intreasting)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Extra facts:( as many as you like)**

**Type of Team:(how many or type of team)**

**Or partner:( optional)**

**Friends:(what kind of friends)**

**Rivals:( what kind)**

**Intrested in relationship yes or no:( what kind of person, or if you would like your oc to be intrested in any of my/cousin oc write the name down Or any others oc that you see that already submitted in review;)**

**And Secrets:**

**Pet:(Optional)  
Name:  
Age:  
Appearence:**

**Clothes if have any**

**Equipment:(optional)**

**Magic: (optional)**

**Spells if has magic:**

**Skills:**

**History:**

**How they met:**

**Exceed( dragonslayers only)**

**Name:  
Age:  
Appearence:  
Clothes if has any:  
Magic: aera**

**Skills:**

**Equipment:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**History:**

**Year X185(During the 7yr skip)  
Master Hanago Reese**

I am a 40 year old lady I have long grayish hair that used to be black, anyway it was in a bun.  
I walked through Taigama city, I looked around with my guild papers in my right hand and in my bag I hand plans and stuff.

I was looking for a place to build my guild. I saw people busy buying goods and items, taking care of children. Where should I build it? I feel so excited. I noticed that the city there wasn't a lot of space to build the big guild I was planing.

I walked deep into the forest, and found a huge open space. There was a river near here, the sparkling clear water, and the trees surrounding the huge area a few trees were in the middle but I could get rid of these easily.

I ran around,"Yes this is perfect!" I screamed with excitement in my voice. I quickly sat down under the shade. I digged through my bag searching for my lacrima. Where is it? I was so excited that I didn't see it right on top.

I grabbed it,"Contact Micheal Reese." I spoke to the lacrima.

Who is Micheal? He's my 18 yr old son, I also have a 17 yr old daughter but call her after."Hello?" I heard my son voice say groggily.

"Hey I need you to come to Taigama city by 4:00" I yelled loudly, to wake him up.

"Fine mom just calm down." He said said before hanging up. That son of mine a bastard just like his father."Contact Kathy Reese" sound enough she answered.

"Hey mom what's up?" I could heard background noise."I want to come to Taigama city by 4:00." I spoke into the lacrima, she groaned in response.

"I'm hanging out with Rachel, and Ryan."

"Tell them to come too I need them too." I said. Rachel and Ryan are the 19yr Twins aka my nephew and niece."Ok aunt we'll go,be there soon." I heard Ryan's deep voice say.

"Kay see you soon." I smiled to myself, after they hung up.  
I layed out my plans of the guild, and looked at the insignia stamper that I made was totally awesome.

**Kathy Reese Pov**

I am a pretty teenage girl, have a beautiful body and blue eyes and Dark brown hair that's always in a side braid. I always wears ripped jeans, and a blue tank top and some black sneakers.

My cousin Ryan has emerald green eyes and spiky black hair, he wears a black trench coat over a black t shirt , black jeans, and black high tops and carries two swords on his back that are sheathed.

He has a well built body that many girls would kill to see him without a shirt.

Anyways Rachel wears jean shorts that arnt too short for her, she wears a black tank top which show off her big bust, and wears a loose sweatshirt that is always half way zipped up.

She has long black wavy hair of course, anyway she has bangs that she tucks behind her ears if it's in her face. Same eyes as Ryan also.

"I don't want to go." Rachel and I whined in unison. Ryan gave us his famous glare,"We're going now." He said strictly.

Rachel an I hugged each other. I think we released the demon for the second time today.

We held our heads down, following Ryan outside of the cafe. Ryan had his pinkies in his mouth, and whistled loudly. Soon enough two thoughbred horses/Pegasus came running down the streets towards us.

They were the same height 17.3 pretty was All black, black mane every thing, his name was Shadow who belonged to Ryan. The other one was black and white paint horse know as Harmony, from her head down to her black and her thighs were black and from her hoofs to her ankles she had white fur her stomach and her but and mane were white she was beautiful.

Both of the horses had saddles and reigns.

Ryan climbed onto Shadow saddle, and Rachel was already on. I climbed on with her, I was happy I love riding Harmony she so went she runs it's smooth, and gracefully."You guys ready.

"Ryan called from in front of us. Rachel was putting her long black hair in a ponytail."Now we are." I said giving a thumbs up.

Ryan whispered,"Come on pal let's go." Shadow started walking slowly.  
Hey we should have a race, we haven't had one in a long time. Rachel looked at me as if she read my thoughts.

"Let's race!" We cheered excitedly, pumping our fist up in the air. We saw a smirk appear on Ryan's face.

"It's on." We counted down and go, we raced down down the streets, we saw as people jumped out of our way. We were already out of Clover town, just few hours away from Taigama city.

Ryan was in front of us we could see his trench coats flapping in the air."Come on Harmony you can do it!Im sure you -pleck, pleck" I batted Rachel's hair out of my mouth.

Rachel should really put her hair in a bun while I'm riding with her.

**Micheal Reese Pov**

I woke up like at 1:00 ever since my mom called. I walked to the mirror and my Golden blonde hair was messy that it looked sexy.

I got my pants on that were a dark shade of blue, and a white button t shirt.

I got my sneakers on, grabbed my wallet and and headed to the train station.

It wasn't too far just a few blocks away. I got a ticket for Taigama city and was there in a matter of 30 minutes. I walked though the streets wondering why my crazy mother be here in the first place. I walked for awhile, then I heard clopping hoof steps.

Clopity-clop-clop, soon it was closer and closer."Hey, big brother." I heard a familiar girly voice.

I turned around to see it was my sister and my two cousins. They stopped as soon as they saw me."What are you guys doing here?" I asked, as I watched my sister jump off of Harmony and gave me a hug.

"Your mother called duh ." Rachel said. Wait she called them too...oh man what is that crazy lady up to? I walked next to Ryan's horse, I was planning on riding with him. He stopped me with his hand.

"I'm not gunna look gay, riding with another guy" he said expression less.

My sister quickly got on with Ryan and I got on with Rachel."Mike track your mom down with the lacrima."Ryan ordered, I grumbled under my breath as I took out my lacrima out."Track down, Hanago Reese." Soon enough I got exact directions of where she was.

"15 minutes into the forest." I replied, both horses ran faster down the the stony street, and into the forest.

As soon as we got there I could see my mother looking around. We stopped, me and Kathy got down first soon enough we were tackled down by our mother. Ryan and Rachel looked at us while she gave us kisses and hugs.

This is why I call her crazy. Pulled away from my mom.

"Hey auntie." Rachel literally tackled my mom with a hug."Long time no see." She looked over at Ryan who just waved.

Soon enough we were waiting for my mom to talk.

**Normal pov**

The two horses walked away to find some food to eat.

The five family members stood in a circle, waiting.

"Ok, I called you all here today so you guys can help me build my guild!"  
Hanago spoke with excitement in the tone of her voice.

The four teenagers were stunned you could tell by their face."Guild?!" They yelled in unison, Ryan crossed his arms across his chest, Kathy, and Rachel threw their arms in the air.

And Mike just face palmed," You called me out for this... I'm going home." He got a shoe chucked at his head by his mother.

"Don't You dare disrespect me!" She snapped, and gave him the evil glare that was similarity to Ryan's,but scarier. His face lost it's color making as pale as a ghost.

"We'll help." all the teens said in unison.

She showed them her plans and they got ready.

The Big guild hall was in the middle and and around the guild was three long two stories buildings and many other things. With space in between of course.

"You boys are gonna do the building, do the heavy lifting. Girls as soon as they finish building the walls and stuff, you're in charge of inside." They all nodded, then Kathy raised her hand.

"Mom I can help the guys I have stone make magic remember!" She blurted out happily. Hanago agree instantly it would be done faster.

While they got working Hanago instructed Rachel to cut the trees in the middle..

Soon enough the buildings were done it took them 4 hour, then they headed inside.

**Any way go on and submitt and don't forget in the guild name. I also do a outline of the guild and put it on my profile**

**Ryan Ryder and Rachel Ryder are from my cousin XxFairytale loverxX**

** my ocs are Hanago,Michael, and Kathy Reese.**

**i won't tell you Hanago's magic yet. heheh**

**the four teens were together since toddler days ever since the Ryder twins parents died. But how you ask...just you wait. **


	2. Short chapter I need more ocs

Need more ocs and the name for the guild will be Midnight Guardians. Invite people I only have 8 ocs. And need ten more

Dragon slayers:

Sun dragon slayer: Faith Greenfield- PepperMentShock-23

Blood dragon slayer: Luciano Devitt- SirEDs-19

Spirit dragon slayer:Amantine Sylvian- 1XSpitfireX1-17

God slayer:

Blood God slayer: Alexander Ryner- Gobata-20

Other Ocs:

Wind Mage: Shawn Kinn- missing nin-21

Elemental Mage: Elizabeth Rivers- sweetopal15-16

and two pending.

Feel free to submitt another oc. Anyway spread the word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I need another three guys 2 of the age 17-18 and the other one age 14-15 and 3 girls ages 20-22 I need a barsmaid keep that in mind~ that's all I need**.

Hanago pov

"Girls right here will be that bar and the stairs are there, then we'll set up tables a rounds hmmm..." I pointed to the places.

The girls dorm will be west building and the guys on the east building. The north building is where the boys dorm and the girls door connect. Infirmary will be there and second floor will be my office. I stopped thinking for a moment I watched the girls build the bar counter.

Then I looked over to Michael and Ryan, who had no shirts on, and doing nothing.

"I need you guys to go to the furniture store and by 15 tables,30 chairs and tomarrow you'll buy other things." Micheal groaned, Ryan nodded obediently I handed them a wad of jewels.

They started heading out, when I remembered they need their guild mark."Wait, I forgot something." I ran to my bag and took the insignia stamper.

"I'm not joining this shitty guild."Micheal scowled annoyed.

I was mad at this bastard,"Don't you dare call my guild shitty ,your joining if you like it or not..." I gave him an evil smile, a dark creeping upon, then Ryan punched him in the gut, Micheal fell cringing in pain."Respect your mother idiot." He said annoyed,a moment after. This is why Ryan is my favorite nephew, he makes everyone respect me, especially Micheal. Micheal was sitting on the ground with with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You always take her side...asshole." I heard Micheal groan, Ryan put his foot on Micheal head and pushed it to the ground hard."You shut your trap." Ryan snapped, I walked over to them and asked them where they wanted their guild mark.

Ryan got it in black, just below his right shoulder. And Micheal got in green on the opossite side."Rachel I'm going to ride Harmony." Micheal shouted as he walked out."Ok!" She responded, continuing her work.

I realized they walked out without putting their shirts on, I face palmed."Maybe they'll attract girls to join the guild..." I muttered to myself.

Ryan pov

Harmony and Shadow were running at the same pace, when we got out of the forest, we slowed down.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked, taking a look around.

"Not really. Why do we ask one of those girls who keep staring at us." I looked at him and said no."It must be near bye, don't you think?" I put my hands behind me head, while Shadow walked slow.

"Hey I want to ask you a question." I closed my eyes,"sure go ahead." There was silence for a few minutes,till he finally spoke up."Why do you always take my moms side?" I remained quiet. Both of my parents died from poisoned food, when I was 4, my parents were loving, and caring they were my favorite people in the world."You still have one of your loving parents around, and you should respect her she has been with you for this long, even though you disrespect her ...and you know how she has alway been me and Rachel since our parents died ,so that's why I have total of love and respect towards her." I said showing no emotion in my voice.I have always been strong.

I opened my eyes when Shadow stopped. I saw that Micheal regretted that question, Shadow kept shaking his head to the right, so I looked and it was the furniture store.

Thats my boy hes pretty smart. I hoped off, and Micheal followed behind."Omg~ it's Ryan Ryder and Micheal Reese the famous cousins~"Girls screamed happily a crowd girls started forming around us."Look at those sexy bodies wow~" a girl in the front squealed. Fuck we're surrounded. I gave a Micheal a look that said, 'Lets push our way through.' He responded with ' let's hurry up' we pushed our way through to get to the door.

We entered and closed the door. We got lucky since it had a lock. We let out a huge sigh of relief, we made it. But we really should have put our shirts on next time.

"Excuse anyone here?" Micheal asked, an old short man appeared at the counter."What can I help you with?" He's can help us with two keeping those girls out, and the tables.

"We need 15 tables and 30 chairs." I said walking to the counter."I have a carriage with the right amount tables and chairs, it needs a horse to haul it." He muttered the last part.

"We came on horses so we'll be able to manage." Micheal said, the man lead out outside through the side door. He showed us this medium size carriage that I was suprissed it managed to fit in it.

"How much is it?" I asked, crossing my arms across my bare chest."1,500 jewels that includes the carriage." He said leaning against the carriage. That's a great deal, I fished the money out of my pocket counted it and handed it to him."Why don't you get your horses so we can hook then up to the carriage." he said, adjusting the gear in front. Me and Micheal sweat dropped,"Can you open the gate, so I can call them." I said, the man nodded and walked to the gate. He opened it, I put my pinkies in my mouth and whistled and both horses came running in. They whinnied as they ran in, Shadow stopped next to me. I started taking his saddle off and his reigns, and started hooking him up to the carriage. He was pretty strong, so he could probality pull it himself.

We headed out after, I was steering the carriage and Micheal was riding Harmony along the carriage."Dude I can't believe he didn't ask about why we were shirtless!" he chuckled holding the side of his stomach.

I smirked ,maybe he's blind I thought."Hey look they have those cool guild marks~~" a girl said to her friend dreamily."it must be a new guild or something. Cause I never seen that guild mark anywhere." Another girl whispered.

Micheal pov

"We're called Midnight Guardians sweatheart." I said cooly, winking at her and kept moving forward. Soon enough we were back at the guild.

Me and Ryan started unloading the chairs and tables."Omg look those sexy bodies~~" I mocked in my best high pitched voice. Rachel and Kathy stood in front me with an annoyed face.

"That's not how girls sound like." Rachel crossed her arms across her chest. Yes they do right?"No, they sound more like this~~" Ryan said in a better high pitched girly voice. That was perfect, like really.

"Those girls are totally not my cup of tea." Ryan said in his normal deep voice."Haha you nailed it Ryan." He punched my arm, I rubbed the area where Ryan punched ."We don't talk like that." The two girls snapped at us. Ryan had his hand to his chin thinking, and I did the same.

They voices arnt too high or too low,"Technectly you girls are one of the guys." I said, Ryan nodded in agreement, as he set the 2 tables down."you assholes." Rachel swung at Ryan who dodged it, and she ended up sending me to the wall.

"Oww" I groaned. Kathy and Rachel kept trying to punch Ryan, he kept dodging all their punches."Get back to work!" My mothers scary voice came from the stairway."I summon thee: Hades blood hounds." We all froze, no way she summoned the scariest demon dogs hounds one of our fears. We all ran in different directions, those demon dogs bite and have sharp claws.

Ryan and I ran out the front doors and Rachel and Kathy ran out the side doors. We hesitated for a moment when we heard scary demonic growling noise.

We climbed onto the guild hall roof, and prayed that wouldn't find us. We watched as two blackish tan hounds with sharp chagrin teeth, collars with spikes on. Those things are so scary that they scare Ryan and he's hardly afraid of anything. They looked up at us, staring at us with those reddish black eyes as if they could read our soul. That is Ryan biggest fear, and I'll tell you why.

~Flash back

The first time we met these beasts was eight years ago, we had been fighting in my moms garden later she came to check on us and found her beautiful garden ruined, and we all made a run for it so we didn't get the shoe throne at us.

She summoned the 4 hounds to hunt us down and bring us back. We were in abanded cabin in the woods relaxing unaware that there were demon hounds hunting us down.

There was a sudden bang in the back of the cabin, then there was a scratching noise at the front door.

We were all frozen, except Ryan who was hiding in the closet.

Ryan peeked out, watching as Kathy went to take a peek outside the front door. She opened it slightly, and then signed in releif.

"Guys there arnt anything you big babies."She opened the door and left it wide open."It's not over I can feel it." Ryan muttered from the closet. Kathy was facing us, so she didn't see the three hairy beasts behind her. Rachel screamed, Ryan shut the closet door and locked it. I could see he closed his eyes shut, and covered his ears.

I was to scared to do anything. Kathy turned around to come face to face with reddish black eyes, that were attracted to a face that had sharp jagged teeth.

The beast let out Bark/growl that didn't sound like a normal bark it sounded demonic, it sented chills down my fainted, the hound got hold of the end of her long dress and dragged her out. The other two hound ran in and circled around us, as if we were their next meal. I was terrified but no noise escaped my mouth. The two hounds stared at us.

Ryan pov

I watched as the two hounds pounced on them and dragged them out.

I was shaking in fear, as I walked out of the closet to check out what happped to them. I was realived that those hounds didn't get to me but I wondered, why were their here.

I tried to walk to the door, but I felt like something or someone was watching me."H-H-eh guys are you there?" I stuttered as I looked out the door that was wide opened. CRASH! It came from the room, I turned around, waiting for something to come at me.

I heard scratches and footsteps, I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted too. Soon enoungh I see one of those hounds coming towards me, this one was different it had a skull head,horns next to its ears, and spikes on hiss back.

Now I finally could run but it grabbed my leg. I felt horrible pain, I couldn't take it. He scratched my foot, I could see blood on his claws and mouth. Then he dragged me out, still biting into my foot.

~End

Micheals pov

I could see the scared look on his face. Ever since then Ryan has been afraid of dogs, wolfs, and those beasts, and these has scars that were he got bitten and clawed at, he has many scars but those are the ones he hates.

I looked next to me Ryan was already gone."Hanago plz put those hounds away." I heard Ryan scared voice, which cracks when he's scared."We'll do everything you need us to do." Soon enough they disappeared.

I went back inside, saw that Ryan had got ahold of himself again. That's funny we hardly see him scared, I burst out laughing. My mom got an annoyed look on her face. She stuck her hand out,"I summon thee:Banshee," we heard an awful shierk. I started shaking, why is she so mean to me. I don't like that sheik it scares me. I found myself screaming. As it came closer, suddenly dissapered before reaching me. I passed out it was only 3 inches away from me.

All I heard before passing out, was my mom laughing.

Normal pov

They got back to work after Hanago had her little fun. They had finished the first and second floor guild hall.

They put the S class board on the second floor, and the A class Board on the first floor. Micheal he was still out cold they left him in they very same spot.

They headed out the back door of the guild, and walked on the stony path to the building where the dorms connect to. Hanago had already made the imfirmy in the middle. There were stairs on the left close to the door to the girls dorm.

And on the oppisite side was the door to boys dorm. On the second floor of that building was Hanago office which she also finished herself. The girls put two beds and dressers and a kitchen and table in each room of the girls on both floors there was a stairway to the girls dorms upstairs.

They was one room they called the bathhouse, and another one where there was a big magic board(TV) where you can see shows and stuff. Three couches in the middle. They guy had the same things but there were four dorms that were single bedrooms. A bath house and a tv room.

And all the doors from the second floor connected to the second floor of the guild hall, passaways that had railings so you could have a nice view, they also put the library outside next to the path that leads to the guild from the city. The next day at 12:00 all of them were alseep.

Kathy and Rachel were sleeping on the bar counter. Micheal was sleeping on the stairs, Hanago was in her guild office, sleeping at her desk. Ryan was sleeping on the small passaways from the second floor of the guild to the boys dorms.

Ryan woke up and went to his house packed all his things and his sisters and came back to the guild. To find everyone awake, talking about who's gonna be S class.

Hanago pov

I went to town to buy a Magic Power Finder, Kathy and Rachel tagged along.

I wonder whose the strongest between the four, but I'm betting on Ryan. He's always pushing himself to the limit, always trying to become stronger. We finally made it to Appius magic shop, we looked around for the MPF thing. We found a medium size one, it costed 30,000,000 jewels, good thing we have lots of money.

"Is that all miss?" The man asked while looked at Rachel then Kathy then me."That's all." I handed him the money, he handed me the change."So what are you girls doing after?" he smirked cocking his head at Kathy and Rachel."We going to hang out with our boyfriends." Kathy lied with a smile. I knew she was lieing because they don't have boyfriends.

I held my laughter as we walked out of the shop leaving the man with his jaw dropped.

"Close you mouth, or you'll catch flies." Rachel said with a smirk on her face.

As soon as she closed the door I burst out laughing. They narrowed their eyes at me."He older than us by 20 years." Rachel said annoyed. Kathy rolled her eyes,"I didn't like him looking at us." She stopped and thinker then added."Mom he's old like you, you guys coulda flirted or whatever." Kathy laughed, fixing her side braid. She just called me old, I whacked the back of her head.

"I'm not that old!" I huffed angerly. Rachel climbed onto Harmony saddle, wearing a backpack on her back which had the MPF.

"We should buy some cake." Rachel commented interrupting Kathy and I. Now that I think of it, we should to welcome people who heard of the guild already."Yes, Let's go!" I said, taking off. Kathy tried to keep up with my pace, Rachel was right beside me obviously ridining Harmony.

We got to the bakery, Kathy and I bought five cakes. Oreo cookie, double chocolate, vanilla strawberry, chocolate/vanilla marbel, and ice cream cake.

As we made our way to the guild we heard whispers."Hey those people have that symbol that we saw yesterday." Some girls whispered to each other as we passed them.

We kept walking when some guy insulted my guild."I bet their weak mages. And probaly the guild is all broken down. I bet my guild is strong-" the man spoke taking a swig of his booze, but was cut off by an angry Rachel.

"You don't know anything you weak excuse of a Mage." Rachel glared in the man direction, Kathy copied Rachel.

The man stood up and came towards us,"Oh Yeah, I bet I can beat you two alone!" He retorted, and purple sphere appeared in his right hand.

Rachel hand a single finger out with a blue flame on it. Kathy was ready, her fist on her palm of her other hand.( grays position).

Rachel smirked at the man,"We would like to see you try old man." Kathy laughed softly to herself. I watched as the man approached them, I stepped in between to stop a disaster .

"You insult my guild again, you'll be an enemy of the Midnight guardians. And we'll become your biggest fear." I said darkly, glaring at him before walking away. Rachel climbed onto Harmonys back. We walked away leaving the guy dumbfounded. Why did I say that we don't have many members yet.

Normal pov ( at the guild hall)

Ryan sat at the bar drinking a bottle of booze, while Micheal put some of Rachel's clothes. He had put on a black bra on his head and a black skirt. And covered his chest cosplaying as a girl who lost her bra.

"Ryan you pervert don't look at me." Said in a high pitch voice, actually sounding like a girl. Ryan looked annoyed but played along, since he was bored. I call him Michealle for fun Ryan thought.

Outside the guild a seventeen year old girl stood outside the doors hearing a guy voice and a girls voice.

"I seen you without your shirt Michelle,so why bother covering up," the guys voice said smoothly.

The girl blushed hearing this, and pushed the double doors open hoping she wasn't interrupting anything.

Her jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of Micheal shirtless wearing a skirt, and also wearing a bra upon his head.

Ryan who was spewing the booze out of his mouth, supprised that the doors opened so suddenly, and reavealing a girl who had a cloak on. Micheal stood there embaressed, the three stood in awkward silence.

Ryan cleared his thoart and finally asked,"Are you here to join the guild?" taking another swig of his booze. She nodded her face still red,"I'm sorry I...interrupted..." She looked away, bowing her head down."It was nothing just forget what happen and sit down, so you can wait for my craz-" he was cut off as a empty bottle hit his head sending him backwards.

The girl looked at Ryan with a confused expression then back at Micheal.

Micheal glared at Ryan, it didnt look like phased Ryan at all."My mother she's the guild master..." Micheal muttered. Ryan stood up and walked to the girl,"My name is Ryan Ryder and this is my cousin Micheal Reese." He said with his hand extended to greet this girl. The girl extended her hand and introduce herself to them.

"I'm Marie Plair, nice to meet you two." she shook hands with Ryan then sat down at the bar. Micheal walked out of the guild hall and changed into his regalar clothes and came back.

"Marie what brings you here into Taigama City?" Micheal asked curiously. Marie thought for a moment, she had actually came to destroy a near bye dark guild and also join the midnight guardians,"I heard there was a new guild, and I came here to join." She said with a smile on her face.

Ryan drank some more booze to keep him busy, while Micheal and Marie chatted for a bit till the guild doors opened with a bang.

The three teens looked up to see Hanago, Kathy, and Rachel holding cake boxes. Hanago spotted Marie quickly, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Are you here to join the guild?~" Hanago asked, being over excited that there was actually a girl who wanted to join the midnight guardians. Kathy and Rachel walked over to her and whispered in both her ears.

"Or did these two kidnap you?" Ryan glared the two girls,who were acting like they didn't say anything when they saw his glare."We heard you!" Micheal growled at both of the girls. Marie smiled nervously remembering what the two boys were doing when she found the guild."Umm, I found this guild and I want to joi-" Hanago was already at her side before she finished.

"Come with me dear~" and pulled her to a chair nearbye. Hanago told her to wait while she went to get the insignia stamper from her office."I'm Rachel and I'm Kathy and we are cousins." The two girls put an arm around each other's necks."And you probaly already met our brothers." Kathy glanced at the the two boys who sat at the bar counter. Marie looked from Rachel to Ryan, Rachel noticed Marie comparing them with her eyes.

"Ryan's my twin~" Rachel said in a sing song voice walked to Ryan and hugged her brother. Ryan got an annoyed look on his face, and pushed her away.

Hanago was finally back, carrying the stamper in her hand."My dear where do you want it~?" Hanago asked, still sounding excited."My name is Marie, and I want it on the back of my neck." Marie replied moving her inky black hair out of the way, so Hanago could stamp her neck.

"My name is Hanago Reese and I'm sure you already met my kids and my nephew and niece." Hanago introduced herself. Marie nodded slowly.

Rachel placed the boxes on the table, and the backpack on the bar counter. Ryan chugged down the rest of the booze that was left in the bottle.

We should see who can be S class between them Hanago thought. She went to the counter were the backpack was sitting.

She opened the back and carried out the MPF took it outside while the five teens talked, all except Ryan who was still drinking more booze, he didn't even look drunk.

"You five come out here~" she yelled happily grinning like crazy to herself."I'm not going. I don't feel like it." Micheal said with a yawn standing up and stretching, Hanago got an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm saying it nicely." Hanago faked a smile in front of Marie trying not to make a bad impression. Ryan stood up from behind Micheal, Micheal flinched at the sound."I'm also saying this nicely, Mike" Ryan whispered in micheals ear, causing him to get shivers down his spine.

Micheal obeyed with no more side comments. The girls were already waiting outside, when Ryan and Micheal arrived outside. Hanago explained this was gonna determine the S-class mages. First off was Kathy,"Stone-make tigers." As soon as she said it and did her hand pattern. Two tigers with brown and black stripes appeared. And attacked the MPF lacrima, her score was 5680 she bowed her head down in dissapointment.

Next was Rachel who was ready,"Blue fire-make Demons." Four fiery blue demons attacked the MPF. Everyone watched as the score calculated; 5999. Marie stepped up, she looked at the Ryan to Rachel, and from Rachel to Kathy, and Kathy to Micheal. She decided to copy Micheal magics, which was takeover magic. She ran next to him touched his arm, then got back into position.

Everyone looked at her confused, all except Hanago who could easily tell what magic it was."Take over- Whither." She rembered what she had read in a book of take over magic. She took the form of a shadowy large figure that had piecing red eyes, with large nail that looked like claws. She started attacking the MPF, at a fast speed but soon enough she was feeling weak, she stopped and was back to human form tired from all the magic she used. Marie score was 6600. That magic was too strong for her to handle and she knew it. Micheal went next.

"Take over-Demon" he smirked to no one in particular. He became the demon of Darkness another shadowy figure this one looked more human and demon like at the same time. After a few minutes he went back to himself his score;8400.

He cheered a yes since he knew he made it."Try to beat that Ryan." He smirked at a Ryan who threw the empty bottle at him.

Ryan smirked at him,"Watch and learn." He had the palms of his hands facing the MPF. "... Warth" no one heard what the first word was because he muttered it to himself. Shadow flames started hitting the MPF rapidly making it hard to see for the other, soon enough the smoke cleared.

Everyone jaw dropped to his score; 9995.' I shoulda copied his magic, but I wouldn't have lasted long.' Marie thought to herself. 'He used his other magic intreasting', thought Rachel.

'Wtf he...what?!'thought Micheal. 'Wow,'is all that Kathy thought.

'I knew it I knew it I knew it! 'Hanago screamed inside her head. Ryan grabbed another bottle and headed towards the men's dorms.

"I'm going to sleep." Ryan said before he opened the door. Micheal was smirking planning on pouring cold water on him.

"Wake me up! You die." He said in his icy cold demon voice as if he was reading Micheal thoughts. He walked in closing the door behind, Kathy and Rachel showed Marie the Girls/women's dorms, imfirmary, masters office, and the Libary.

Micheal went to his own dorm and slept also. Later magic concil sent some guild requests, and they put them up. Ryan walked into the guild hall took an S class request and left by midnight.

Rachel pov

Wahh! I can't find Ryan he must have left. Grrr... Anyway I better go with Kathy to her place to get her things. We were walking to the train station since Harmony was sleeping, from all day yesterday and the day before.

"Let's hurry up!" I dashed down the street, carefully avoided people on the street. Kathy was way behind, then suddenly I heard a thump.

I jerked my head back and saw Kathy rubbing her forehead getting up from ground."Oww!." I held in my laughter, she is like so clumsy.

When she removed her hand I saw a small red spot in the middle of her forehead. I looked closly and saw a small stone on the ground next to her, I couldn't help it anymore I burst out laughing rolling on the ground, clutching my stomach tightly. I heard a faint snicker coming from the alley, then it stopped.

Kathy was up and yelling at me that it wasn't funny."Kipper what I tell you about aiming at people's heads!" I head angry female voice coming from the alley."But-"

"Butts are for pooping. Now go apolglise." She said sternly. Wow what's happening.

**Ocs introduced**

**Marie Plair by sissors**

**Faith and Kipper by PepperMentShock( stay tune for next chap :)**

**more ocs on the way to being introduced.**

**Hanagos magic is fear manipulation and demon summoning. Also just wait for the next chapter. Now you know Ryan's biggest fear , and one of Micheals fears XD**

**Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm srry guys for this late update I was moping around for a bit. Anyways I would like to thank my cousin for helping me on writing this chapter. The next part will not take long. Can I ask something? Can you guys review more cause later in the plot 'something is going to happen' but I can't tell you yet. And the more you review the more chances you get to be selected sent me a special oc y u ask? I can't tell you it's a secret.**

Kathy sat on the ground rubbing her throbbing forehead, glaring at Rachel who was laughing and rolling

around on the ground. Rachel was hearing what was being said in the alley, while Kathy gave her a confused glare. A small cat wearing a blue hoodie and orange shorts walked out of the alley near two girls looked at this strange cat, he started apogizing bowing his head as he spoke. Soon enough an tall lady emerged from the allley as well who had pastel yellow hair that was in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder."I'm sorry for My partners behaviour. Hitting you with one of his stones, he's quite the troublemaker." Her voice was as soft as a feather.

This lady bowed her head copying her furry friend actions."It's fine I enjoyed quite a bit." Rachel said with a smirk on her face, wiping a fake tear from her eye. Kathy just glared back, then looked back at this tall lady with the soft voice."It's fine." Kathy replied and dropped her glare when she turned to the lady.

"I'm Rachel Ryder, and this my cousin Kathy Reese." She pointed at herself then at Kathy."Nice to meet you. Oh an I'm Faith Greene and this is my exceed Kipper." Faith replied with a warm shy smile, lifted her attention back to the two girls."Faye we have to be going soon." Kipper tugged on the end of Faith's sweatshirt. Faith remembered why they were here in the first place to search for the guild they heard about two days ago."We must be going. I'm sorry again!" Faith apologized bowing her head once more.

Kipper walked next to Kathy's side and found his small stone, which was by Kathy hand. He picked it up then he saw that Kathy had a unknown symbol on her on her back of her hand. His eyes wided at the sight, could they be from this new guild? Kathy noticed Kipper looking at her hand,"Is there something wrong?" She asked, making sure her hand didn't have some sort of bruise or scratch on it. Kathy moved her hand around to see if anything was wrong, Faith finally saw the guild mark.

"Are you a member of the New Guild, Midnight Guardians!" Kipper and Faith yelled surprised."Why didn't you tell us!?" Faith added grabbing Kathy hand and admired the demonic blue mark."You never asked." Rachel commented, as Kipper flew to her."Where's yours?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at Rachel. Rachel took off her sweatshirt and showed him her shoulder where the same demonic mark was but this one was black."Can you take us there please." Kipper asked politely, as Rachel slipped her sweatshirt back on."

Let's go!" Kathy and Rachel fist pumped into the air as they yelled in unison. They marched down the street as kipper and Faith followed behind. They walked for 15 minutes until kipper finally asked where it was."It's in the forest. And we'll be there in 13 more minutes." Rachel yawned in a bored tone. Kathy was quiet and listened politely to what Faith was saying."I wonder if the master is a nice person." Faith smiled widely, she felt happy that she was finally gonna be in a guild.

"So is the master nice!?" Kipper asked flying around Rachel and Kathy. They stopped and thought,"she's nice and caring and funny, but don't make her mad." Kathy spoke slowly letting the words sink into Faith and kipper.

They looked at her,"What happens when u make her mad?" Faith gave a questioned look to Kathy."She's a demon...wait a nightmare!" Rachel said quickly her voice trembling a bit, covering her face with her hands. They were quiet the rest of the way there only faith and kippers voice in the air. As they got closer a huge building was coming into view Faith and kipper stared in awe.

The place was quiet you could hear the steady breeze and the rivers water whispering. They walked into the guild to find stillness in the air. That soon was broken by the sound of the back doors burst opened and a body was kicked into the room. They all look to who was standing there to reveal a really pissed Hanago."Go now Micheal!" She yelled at the body she kicked into hall."Dammit fine!" He hissed getting up from the floor."Hey what happen I heard noise...oh" Marie walked into the guild a saw Micheal getting up from the ground.

"Who are you?" Micheal green eyes shot over to Faithe and Kipper. Hanago and Marie followed his gaze,"New members!" Hanago screamed with joy, as she appeared next to Faith and kipper."Hi...are you the master?" Faith asked nervously her soft voice sounding softer than before, after seeing Micheal being kicked into the hall she felt nervous. Kathy started walking towards the guild doors,"I have to go get my stuff seeya." And ran out as she waved goodbye.

"My name is Hanago Reese." Hanago introduced her self with a smile on her face. Kipper flew around Hanago slowly examining her,"She is Faith and I'm kipper and we want to join the guild!" He said excidedly, Hanago smiled warmly to show she wasn't a scary person. Micheal had gotton up and was walking out as well to go buy his mothers favorite food witch was the finest seafood.

Marie was by the request board looking for a mission to go on. Her red and gray eyes studied the board' catching bandits no. How about getting rid of a dark guild that is causing trouble around in clover town? Definently!' Marie smiled to herself, ripping the sheet of paper off the board. And headed out herself pulling her hood back on before waving goodbye to Hanago."Let's get your insignias on shall we?" Hanago asked the dragonslayer and her exceed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_2 months passed _**_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The guild had becomed more crowded and noisier than ever. Micheal stomped down the stairs chasing Kipper who had drawn a mustache on his face along with some other doodles."Faye save me!" Kipper screamed flying towards faith, who was peacefully drinking a delious chocolate shake. Faith peaceful expression turned into an annoyed one once she saw the doodles on micheal's face.

She turned around to be facing Kipper who had been hiding behind her."Kipper what did I tell about pranking others!" Faith scolded angerly, Micheal watched from behind Faith with a smirk on his face.

Watching Kipper get scolded for the fifth time today. Micheal left to sit down a the bar where Kathy was currently at, she took one look at his face and cracked up."Your face OMG nice one Kipper!" she laughed so hard that tears were forming in her eyes.

Micheal quickly got a rag that was behind the counter and wiped his face clean. He looked around and saw that Rowan was coming back from a mission, he face lit up as she walked in. She was walking towards him,"Welcome back Ro" he said trying to hide the cheeriness in his voice.

"Hey.." She took a closer look at Micheal face, their faces were so close that Micheal could smell her minty breath and stared into her yellowish green eyes.

"What is that on your face?" She asked with a confused face, stepping back a bit.

Micheal had a hint of pink on his cheeks as scratched his cheek lightly."Kipper drew on it..." he snapped out of the trance."You used permanent marker!" He shouted as he realized that it was still jumped up and ran out hall towards the boys dorm. Rowan took a seat next to Kathy.

"How was your mission Rowan." Kathy asked, and leaned in a bit." I guess It was ok." She shrugged when she answered. Rowan Erbrus had been here for about two weeks ever since she helped the guild raid the demon blood guild."Ro you really need a new style.I mean not to be rude but you look like a guy." Kathy pointed to her red shaggy hair that had been cut unprofessional.

Rowan ignored the comment and left to go find Micheal and go on a s class mission.

**A/n so I'm going to say it again I'm srry *gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness* hoped you enjoyed it was pretty short -_-" I want to see reviews. Anyway I accepted all the ocs Technectly their already in the guild but i just have to introduce ok bye. **

**Ocs introduced.**

**Rowan Erbrus- by the-riddling-knight**


	5. Chapter 5

** I hope u like the chapter**

Gao Mikage walked to Hanago's office, she ordered to see him."Come in." Hanago answered before he could even knock on the door. He walked in and sat down right away,"You called master?" He asked politely, as he watched Hanago scramble around before sitting down at her desk.

"Could you please take care of the guild while I go to the magic concil." She asked pleading with her green eyes. Gao responded with a nod she dismissed him from her office, he walked out and sat at the bar next to Brian occulus.

"What did she need you for?" He asked taking a sip of booze."I'm in charge while she's gone." He left a deep sigh, looking around the guild hall. Faith was still lecturing kipper and he just held his head down in dissopointed in his actions."She always chooses me, why can't she choose you to watch the guild? Your older than me by a year." He added, gesturing at Brian."Well we're not on good terms.

My dear friend Gao" Brian chuckled, slapping his hand on Gao's back. The two chatted a bit, when they saw Hanago leaving, watching Brian from the corner of her eye."Haven't you notice how she looks at me." Brian muttered quietly, taking another swig of booze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mean awhile at la luna cafe

"This is to tight on me Abi!" Kathy whined, as Abigale zipped up the maid dress."Kat stop complaining you don't see Rachel complaining!" Abigale exclaimed when finished helping Kathy. Abigale stood in front of the body length mirror and fixed her blonde over her left shoulder. She smoothed her dress then turned around to the big boobie cousins.

Compared to them she had a small chest, Rachel was fixing her stockings."I'm glad you girls agreed in short notice. We're pretty short on workers." Abi said realived, since the cafe was short on staff."We'll do anything for our dear friend Abi." The two cousins slung their arms around Abi's shoulders as they walked out of the staff changing room.

Kathy was working at the counter while Abi and Rachel took orders."How may I help you? Master." Abi asked the man who had just sat down. In this cafe you were to call the costumers master or miss.

"Hello Abi. Can you get me the usual?" This man was a regular costumer here and knew abi well, Abi nodded and scattered to the kitchen. Rachel was struggling to keep up with the costumers, while Abi did with no trouble. And Kathy had the easiest job ever was to welcome and thank them for coming and of course work at the counter.

"May I take your order? Sir?" Rachel asked not wanting to call this dirty old man master. The old man held Rachel's chin with his wrinkled old man fingers, his eyes wondering to Rachel big bust."Your suppose to call me master." He grumbled, so the other people wouldn't hear. Rachel grabbed his wrist, and pushedhg him to his seat annoyed by his behavior.

"Dirty old man! That's what I should call you!" Rachel snapped really sounding pissed off. Every one in the cafe stared at Rachel who looked really angry, Abi rushed over to her and bowed her head down."

"I'm really sorry master! I'll make sure she gets her punishment!" She apologized quickly before dragging Rachel to the back room."Rachel he is a regular here!Treat him better." Abi lectured Rachel who happened to be older than her.

It odds because usually the older people lecture the younger ones."Ok I'll try but if he gives me that look, I'm going to get Ryan to do something about it." Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest."And what this punishment about?" Rachel looked at Abi waiting for a answer. Abi was nervous to tell Rachel she had to dance on the stage wearing a swimsuit.

"Oy, where Rachel she goes on stage in 5 minutes." The owner yelled. The owner of la luna cafe was bit of a prevert and she was known as Diane Moonlight."Why am I going on the sta-" before Rachel could finish her sentance Diane interrupted."So we can see you dancing in this!" She exclaimed holding a two piece swimsuit in front of Rachel, whose jaw was on the ground.

"Now Abi go back to work!" She smiled sweetly at the 14yr old girl who nodded and left quickly."I'm not wearing that." Rachel scoffed looking away."You don't have a choice my dear!" Diane said with a smug look. Having that prevert spark in her eye.

With Kathy and Abi

"No get away from me old lady!" Rachel voice screeched in the back room."But my dear this is your punishment!" You could hear lots of noises in the back of things falling down, and breaking.

"Wow Rachel is really in for it." A red head staff member chucked softly, Kathy looked at her, her eyes saying this better be good. Costumers started asking for refills and orders, so Abi and the red head when off to take orders.

After the noise in the back the stopped Diane appeared on stage, and introduced Rachel. But Rachel didn't appear on stage, Diane disappeared and came back on dragging Rachel with her.

The room darkend and the slow music started at first Rachel didn't do anything due to the Whistles and cat calls. But then Diane glared at Rachel, and she moved her hands and hips to the music. In the end everybody clapped to her sexy dancing some even asked for a second round.

Closing time

"I'm never doing that again" Rachel huffed walking away from the cafe, as Kathy and Abi followed behind."Rachel I'm sorry!" Abi apologized catching up to Rachel's fast pace."Ok. So how's school?" Rachel asked as she slowed down so Abi an Kathy could catch up.

"I'm still getting good grades." Abi answered in happy tone, as she balanced herself on the curb. Kathy smiled,"That's great Abi." She said slunging her arm over Abi's shoulder. They chatted about clothes and animals, when they Kathy and Rachel dropped Abi off at her house and bid their good byes and the two cousins left.

"I'm home" Abi announced as she walked in the house.

"Welcome back Abigale." Haggard called from the kitchen."There is a package in your room." Gertrude added as she dried her wet hands with a towel. Abigale ran up the stairs as soon as she heard there was a and Gertrude Jullio were her parents, since Abi's mom passed away when she was little, and her father location was unknown ever since he left Abi with them.

Upstairs in the dimly lighted room Abi opened the box to reveal a brand new purse, she held the purse to her chest."I'll find you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Hargeon

"I can't believe Serena made me walk home alone..." Elizibeth Rivers muttered to herself as she walked through the streets.

The sun was setting and as it became darker she began to walk faster to her apartment which was still 20 minutes away. She never really liked the dark it was her top fear, she slowed down when it was pitch black, she tryied to stay under the street lamp to avoid the darkness and the shadows. She saw a few thugs watching her as she walked by, and that only got her more scared. The darkness isn't anything... She took a look around from under the street lamp.

She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to be face to face with a drunken thug, he had a small amount of stuble on his chin, and his grey hair was slicked back. A few other thugs emerged from the shadows watching Elizibeth.

"You want to hang with us little lady?" The guy who was holding on to her wrist, purred."Why would I hang out with a bunch do drunken old bastards like you fool." Eli scoffed bluntly narrowing her blue eyes and you could see the slights hints of blue,white, red in green.

She was dragged into the dark alley harshly making her fear worsted she was in the dark with a group of drunken old men. She closed her eyes to avoid the darkness. Elizibeth felt the grip on her wrists loosen, as she opened her eyes in alert, there was a tall figure standing in front of her who had just knocked the five drunked men to the ground.

"You prevy Drunk bastards should stay away from young girls." The tall figure yelled annoyed, as he punched the leader who had gotten up and had stabbed the figure. Eli was scared this man was protectinging her and just got hurt."How's that bastard..." The old drunken voice with the hint of pleasure noted. The figure didn't make a sound of being hurt, kicked the man and took the knife out and dropped it. The clank echoed through the darkness.

He grabbed her hand and was walking her down the dark not so empty streets."Why would you do that? Arnt you hurt?" She asked looking up at him it was too dark since the street lamps closer to her apartment were burned out."I'm fine." He muttered, and walked her in the direction she said her apartment was. They walked in silence, until she was finally safely at her front door.

She was going to invite him in, but she heard a whistle and then heard hoofsteps. When she turned around, She caught a glimpse of a white guild symbol on the black horse's shoulder, so she decided she'll look for him to thank him properly.

The next day-

Serena stood outside Elizibeth's apartment and waited for Eli to answer the door. Finally Eli answered the door dragging Serena into her small apartment."You!" Eli hissed, pointing a accusing finger at Serena.

"Made me walk home alone in the dark!" Eli added still glaring at Sera. Serena rubbed the nape of her neck sheepishly,"I told you to stay with me, cause I told you I wasn't going to walk in the dark." Sera answered sheepishly."I have decided that we will join a guild." Eli Annouced getting her bag, and fixing her hair in a fishtail braid.

"Why so suddenly?!" Serena asked followed Elizibeth outside."Yesterday I would of been mugged, if it wasn't for a guild wizard who came to my aid." Eli responded while locking the front door of her apartment. Serena got a smug look and raised her eyebrow.

"Was it a boy?" She asked nudging Eli with her elbow."Does it matter?" Eli answered as she started walking down the street.

"Oh Cinderella is looking for her Prince Charming." Serena said in a sing song voice skipping next to Eli.

"I'm just going to thank him." Eli glared at the brunette annoyed by her behavior."What's the guild name anyways." Serena asked her last question, fixing her red jacket."I think it's the guild in Taigama." She said tapping her chin considerling.

They took a train to Taigama and were walking through the train staion ."Kipper we are not riding a train!" A soft femenine voice exclaimed, as Sera and Eli walked towards the exit."But Faye we'll get there faster!" Another voice exclaimed, coming nearer to Sera and Eli."We can walk to the client's location." Soon a tall lady, and a flying exceed came into view.

The two partners looked at the two girls,"You two must be new to town. Because I've never seen you two around here. I'm Faith and this is Kipper." Faithe introduced herself and kipper."You are really tall!" Sera said looking up."No we're actually really short." Eli said bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest."I'm Serana Kynaston and this is Elizibeth Rivers." Sera introduced herself and Eli.

"What brings you to Taigama?" Faith asked politely,ignoring kipper who was tugging on Faith's sweatshirt."Faye we need to go now!" Kipper exclaimed, still tugging Faye's sweatshirt."We are looking for the guild here do you know where it is by any chance." Eli asked smoothing out her skirt."Yes I do! I'll show you the way!" Faith turned around and started walking in the direction she had just recently came from, dragging kipper along who was still holding onto her sweatshirt."Faith I'll drag you here after..." Kipper muttered to himself.

They walked through Taigama then through the quiet forest and into the loud guild hall. There was a fight between the guild members chairs and tables flying through the guild hall.

"You made me lose my page Suitter!" Ama yelled at the blood dragon slayer, dropping her book on the ground and getting ready to fight. Ama more known as Amantine Sylvian the spirit dragon slayer. Her striking white blonde hair getting in her face, as she made an attempt to hit Luciano Devitt aka suitter."Spirit dragon...ROAR." Ama let out a loud roar as she shot a white pink laser out of her mouth. Suitter managed to dodge it by jumping up in the air,"Blood dragon...ROAR" he yelled as a counter attack while he was in the air. As a bloody hurricane was going towards Ama who dodged and ended up getting Ryder Wentens who was sitting at the bar minding his own buisness.

He stood up with the usual bored expression on his face before muttering a spell.

"Blue energy- circle of arrows..." And with a flick of his wrist blue arrows went in all direction hitting mostly everyone that was fighting. Eli and Serena screamed and jumped back before one could hit them."Sun dragon shield!" Faith said, as orangey yellow scales formed a see though shield in front of Faith and Kipper.

Protecting them from the blue arrows,"that was close Faye." Kipper sighed in relief, Faith nodded in response."Good way of welcoming your guests." Eli commented sarcasticly, as she stood next to Faith behind the shield.

"Everyone stop. Or do you all want to see Hanago mad?" An older voice called up from stairs, he descended down the stairs.

"No!" The whole guild answered in unison stopping what they were doing and listening to the one in charge. Everything in the guild calmed down after that, Faith told Elizibeth and Serena to follow her to the bar. Where the bars maid greeted them with a warm smile,"Hey Faye, and newcomers." the barmaid greeted politely.

**i hoped you guys liked the chapter as much as I liked writing it. There may be grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**Ocs partially/ fully introduced**

**Elizibeth and Serana by Sweetopal**

**Ryder Wentens by Sissors**

**Brian and Abigale oculus by Sorceric7**

**Luciano Devitt by Dubthee**

**Amantine Syl****vian by 1XspitfireX1**

**Gao Mikage by U-know yunho**

**If you didn't guess who the shadow figure was it was Ryan. It's one of the oc pairings that I have set up. Ryeli(Ryan and Elizibeth) :3**

**thanks for those who sent me ocs recently I will be using them. **

**plz review**

**se ya next time**


End file.
